PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? SOCIAL AND BEHAVIORAL SCIENCES (SBS) CORE The Social and Behavioral Sciences Core facilitates the investigation of social, psychological, and structural factors affecting the HIV epidemic by providing a broad spectrum of social and behavioral science research services; mentoring junior investigators and investigators new to HIV research; and creating and strengthening research partnerships through networking tools and events. The Core is led by the Director, Dr. Carol Golin, and Associate Director, Dr. Bill Zule, and utilizes a unique staffing structure that incorporates the diverse areas of expertise of Dr. Stuart Rennie (HIV biomedical ethics), Dr. David Rosen (criminal justice research), Dr. Seth Noar (health communication), Dr. Bryan Weiner (implementation science), Randall Teal (qualitative methods), and Steve Bradley-Bull (Motivational Interviewing). The Core provides low-cost, easily accessible services to researchers at UNC and partner institutions including, but not limited to, support for: design of research proposals; development of conceptual models; development, implementation, and evaluation of theory-based interventions; and qualitative and quantitative data collection and analysis. The Core also provides training in: data collection methods, including semi-structured interviewing, focus group moderation, and survey administration; Cognitive Interviewing, a method of pre-testing survey instruments to enhance validity; and Motivational Interviewing, a participant-driven counseling style for health behavior change. Through its biannual networking events, mentoring consultations, and networking directory, the Core brings social scientists across disciplines together to work with biomedical researchers to conduct collaborative, synergistic HIV prevention, treatment, and cure research. The Core will continue to work with partners at FHI360, RTI International, NC-based HBCUs, other CFARs, and other UNC CFAR cores to strengthen and advance innovative social and behavioral HIV research. The work of the Core will be guided by consultation with the Core Directors, Core expert consultants, surveys of the CFAR membership, an Internal Advisory Board, an External Advisory Board, and through discussions at CFAR retreats.